Handle With Care
by Enchanted Daydreams
Summary: CS AU Emma Swan is a double agent working for the CIA. The charming Killian Jones is her handler. As the pair works to dismantle the organization that betrayed Emma, they also have to navigate the growing feelings they have for each other in a world where it is dangerous to care. Secret meetings, high stakes, and a desperate need to break the rules when it comes to being together.
1. Chapter 1

**Inspired by/elements from Alias but won't follow the storyline or anything.  
**

* * *

Emma feels the ache in her hand as it begins to cramp, yet she can't stop the forceful pressing on the pen that flies across the page, rage fueling her words. She is aware of curious eyes on her, evaluating to determine her motives. She doesn't care. Suspicion is common in her world of secrets.

_And yet she had still been deceived for seven years. _

Usually her untrusting nature kept her protected. Emma learned early on not to rely on others so when she was approached by the CIA- well, who she _thought _was the CIA- she was already practiced in reading a situation, using her lie detector on those who conceal the truth. It proved to be an asset during her training to become a secret agent.

"Miss Swan, is there anything you need? You've been in here a while now. Perhaps a glass of water?"

She doesn't look up at the man that has been chaperoning her for the past few hours in this small office somewhere within the Los Angeles branch of the CIA (the real CIA with a seal on the floor and everything. She checked). He has kind eyes and an easy smile, she noticed this when others filtered in and out of the room, but she really isn't in the mood to make friends.

"More paper. I'm about to run out."

"Of course." Within a minute she has a fresh stack of sheets to fill with the betrayal of SD-6. A group she thought was a covert division of the CIA working to eradicate the criminal network of someone that no one knew the real identity of- known only as Hades. Hades, lord of the underworld. It was certainly fitting.

Hades had connections all over the world and was the source of all types of maleficence. His control was vast and he was greatly feared even by those who did his bidding.

Still, he was a ghost.

She had spent years working to undo his evil. Years trying to discover who he was so that he could be brought to justice. She had been so proud of everything she had done. She _thought_ she was serving her country. She _thought_ she was making the world a safer place. After growing up alone and then the heartbreak that nearly broke her, she _thought _she had found where she belonged, where she was useful.

The door clicks open and she feels a new presence enter the room behind her. "Hello, Robin. I was told to report here by Gold. I suppose it's my privilege to take over babysitting duty?"

She rolls her eyes, but doesn't bother to turn and see who clearly feels this job is beneath him based on the annoyance laced within his joke. He apparently feels the need to chat, unlike the other CIA workers she encountered, and so Emma utilizes her usually very effective tuning-out skills and continues to pour all of her knowledge onto the paper. She knows this statement could provide crucial information to the agency and help bring down the group that betrayed her. Accuracy is vital when they verify or they could think she is a triple agent.

She focuses her mind on the page and the task.

But it doesn't work. Emma can't stop hearing _his_ accented voice. He remains conversing with the other agent and it throws her concentration. She has heard many British accents in her work, his she deduces is real because everyone she has met today works in the office and is not trained for the field (the type of work where you might need to fake an accent), but there is something about his voice. As much as she tries to block it out, it's very enticing.

Irritation flares up within her as the words no longer flow freely onto the page. She has a serious assignment and this _idiot _won't stop discussing the latest baseball game.

"Listen, I know you're speaking about matters of the _utmost importance_, when else can you talk about the Angels other than _right now_ while I'm suppose to be providing your agency with intel on a criminal organization? But I'm thinking it _may be imperative_ for me to actually write accurate information in this case, so perhaps we should make this a quiet zone?" She turns in her chair with an icy stare to finally face the man and ensure her words have the correct impact.

When she lays eyes on him though she can feel her impeccably trained body, which normally reacts without any sign on the surface, betray her. Her eyebrows lift slightly at the unexpected sight and her stare loses its sternness as she takes him in.

He is one of the most attractive men she has ever seen. And she has been to all corners of the world. Something about him stirs an unidentifiable feeling within her as he casually leans against the wall with his piercing blue eyes and a face that would inspire countless artists to fill a canvas. She can see the minor shock etched on that face, but she has the feeling that the cause may be more about her own looks that he most likely hadn't anticipated than her sudden outburst.

_What is wrong with you? _She berates herself mentally for the shallow thoughts and perplexing pull she feels towards him since it has momentarily distracted her, and resumes the chilly glare meant to put him in his place.

The other agent, Robin, responds with a repentant expression. She watches as he gives her a nod in apology and then a small smile flickers on his face when he glances at the irritating male model before he turns and makes his way out of the room.

Leaving just the two of them. Her attention shifts back to _him_ and the look on his face is anything but repentant. He is amused. One of his eyebrows has arched and he bites the corner of his bottom lip in a crooked smile.

He practically purrs, "Well, babysitting duty just got more enjoyable."

_What. An. Ass._

She huffs in exasperation, "Lovely. Just what I needed to top off my hellish month- an annoying flirt."

His head tilts and he looks at her. _Really _looks at her, as though he is reading her and trying to decipher what lies beneath. And she feels exposed for the first time in…well, ever.

Emma shifts uncomfortably in her seat as a feeling of vulnerability, one that hasn't surfaced since she learned how to compartmentalize and hide so many facets of herself for the job, overtakes her. She watches as the cockiness melts from his demeanor and transforms into one of understanding.

"Apologies, lass. I had minimal knowledge of what to expect from the walk-in. Well, from you. I didn't consider what you're going through." It sounds genuine. She looks for some sort of tell in his eyes, something that would show her he is being insincere or that he has some ulterior motive, but finds nothing in his open expression.

He pushes off the wall and makes his way to the chair on the opposite side of the table where she sits. "The name is Killian Jones."

She nods, accepting his apology.

Intending to get back to work she directs her attention to the pile of papers filled with her life, but she doesn't pick up the pen. "Emma Swan."

"Pleasure to meet you, Swan." She peeks up to see the smile she heard in his voice and notices that he is eyeing the mountainous stack. "You know you don't have to write a book? They are only expecting a few pages."

There's light teasing in the tone of his voice and she knows he is just trying to be friendly, but she can't help the steely reply. "The betrayal wouldn't be covered in _just a few pages_."

And he is studying her again. The words come out gentle, like he knows the cracks that are ingrained deep within her, hidden beneath a tough exterior. Cracks that threaten to shatter her completely. "Of course not. I understand the need for revenge. It can be so powerful that it takes over your whole life."

There's a veiled pain in his eyes and she knows he truly understands. She can see that there is so much more to him and she feels the strong urge to unearth it all. But he continues and the flash of hurt disappears into the depths as he confidently assures her, "You will succeed in bringing them down."

"How do know that?" Emma's voice has a slight waver as the suppressed emotions and the desperate need for that to be the truth affect her. It's embarrassing how raw she sounds and she wants to look down, look anywhere really, but she can't tear her eyes away because for some reason he thinks she can do it.

"You don't look like someone who would accept failure as an option." Emma can't resist the tug at the corner of her lips that form a small smile. He gives a throaty chuckle, "Plus, if what I've seen in the short time I've been in your presence is any indication, than you are a force to be reckoned with. I'm assuming SD-6 will be running for the hills when they realize you're coming for them."

The grin only grows on her lips, but she feels the need to correct him. Defend those who still remain in the dark. "You know they aren't all bad. Only those in charge and the security department know the truth from what I discovered. Most think what I thought for years- that they are working for a top-secret sect of the CIA. We all thought we were the good guys."

A fresh wave of anger washes over her as she thinks about all of the people she works with who put their lives on the line because they believe they are serving a noble cause.

Killian leans in, his interest in what she is saying apparent. "So there are only a few that know SD-6 is a part of the faction that belongs to Hades?"

It goes against her closed nature, but she wants someone to hear her story and understand she wasn't easily made into the pawn that she was. It isn't like he wouldn't be able to read it all in her statement anyway she reasons and perhaps it would be beneficial to have someone at the CIA on her side when they decide if she is truthful.

So she tells him.

She recounts how she was recruited when she attended the university. A man who worked in US Intelligence approached Emma and told her that she matched a profile. After initially refusing, she met with whom she was led to believe was the CIA and she decided to join. She signed dozens of non-disclosure agreements and began as an entry-level worker, but soon transitioned into training as a spy after excelling in their tests.

It was easy for her. It felt right.

That's when she first heard about SD-6- or Section Disparu, "the section which has disappeared". She was told it was a black ops division funded by the CIA's black budget, which is why it didn't operate through Langley.

When the transition was complete she was taken to SD-6 headquarters, which turned out to be in the same building as the bank that was her cover job. She advanced quickly from deskwork at SD-6 and within the first year began reconnaissance missions as assignments.

"The retrieval and study of intelligence, both military and industrial, throughout the world that is critical to the superiority and survival of the United States of America." The words that she once said with pride now turn bitter in her mouth. "That's the purpose of the division, the party line to have all the duped employees feel like they are benefitting their country. They taught CIA protocol. It was all by the book so there wasn't an inkling of doubt that they weren't the real deal. Nothing seemed off. Their main objective for years has been focusing on Hades and his network because he has had so much power for so long."

She thought about the missions where she retrieved a weapon or intelligence that Hades' criminal organization and his competition were after. How intercepting it and keeping it out of their corrupt hands provided so much satisfaction. Now she knows she was just doing Hades' dirty work and it makes her stomach turn.

She tries to keep her voice even, but she can hear the fury and shame as the words come out of her mouth. "It turns out I was working for the very man I thought I was working against."

Killian had remained silent this whole time. She could see he was taking it all in and empathizing with her anger. "You didn't know. How could you?"

Her voice becomes shaky as the raw feelings fight to come out, the ones that she hasn't allowed herself to actually feel instead masking them with her hatred and anger. "I should have figured it out. I should have asked more questions, and done some digging earlier on. If I had then I could have avoided…" She swallows hard. "He wouldn't be dead if I had done my job."

She takes a deep breath in and tries to put the lid back on the overflowing jar of emotions within her. She can't have this breakdown here. Right now she has a mission. She needs to get the CIA on her side so she can destroy the people that used her and killed one of the few people in this world who care about her.

_Cared _about her.

Killian doesn't push. She expects to hear him ask in that deep, soothing voice who they took from her, how she was finally able to discover the truth. Instead, he gives her time and let's her deal with the war between keeping her composure and allowing the pain and heartache to be felt.

She knows that the CIA will have to have all this information, but it was so much easier to stay detached when she was writing it down. She kept it factual and impersonal. Saying it out loud is another story.

After a few minutes of silence he finally speaks, "It wasn't your fault."

Logically, she knows it's true. She knows who's to blame, but she still needed to hear it because the what-ifs have been tormenting her, building a mass of guilt inside her.

What if she realized he was tailing her that one day after he began to suspect something was fishy about her bank job? He had been worried she was in trouble and being a detective he was able to act on his suspicions.

What if she had gone to him and explained why she lied about her life, why she kept being a CIA agent from him instead of giving him his space to process? She wouldn't have come back from her mission in Italy with a drunk voicemail from him explaining that he understood and it was fine. She wouldn't have gone to his apartment and found his lifeless body. So much blood and the realization that this was done by the people she worked for, the signs of the execution all there. He was murdered because he knew about SD-6 and was a liability. She knew that SD-6 were _not _the good guys when life was so easily taken.

And the biggest what-if of them all, what if she had never let him into her life? She is poison and she isn't meant to have anyone care for her.

He would still be alive if he never knew her.

"Hades and all who _knowingly_ work for him are the ones to blame, Emma. They will be brought to justice. This_._" Killian's right hand moves across the table and lands on the papers in front of her. _ "_Everything you know about them will be their undoing."

He is giving her an out. Letting her know that she doesn't have to finish her story or tell him about the death of one of the few friends she has outside of her secret life. She doesn't have to expose the pain. Emma can just go back to her mission, finish her statement, and keep the memories to herself for a while longer.

But for some reason telling this man she doesn't know, this man who she feels connected to even though she knows nothing about him past his name, makes her feel safe. Like she can handle the weight of her problems.

"His name was Graham. One of the few friends I have. He was always there for me, but being a great detective allowed him to see the cracks in my cover and he eventually found out." Her voice had cracked and she could only look at her hands in her lap as a few silent tears tore through her resistance. "He was killed because of it. I confronted the head of SD-6, Peter Malcolm, and he confirmed it was their doing. He justified it as the need to contain secret information despite him wishing it could be another way. But I could see past what he was saying. I have a sense, a talent, for lies and it finally worked with him. Beneath his words, I could see there was something else going on. So I set out to find what it was."

Memories of her own personal operation were fresh in her mind and easily detailed as she had only returned the day before. Her journey led her to a crime syndicate in Taiwan on a vendetta against SD-6 and that's were she discovered the truth. Her enemies knew more about her organization than she did. She was able to infiltrate and take down the group, bringing the disk they were using to collect blackmail on leaders of SD-6 to Peter Malcolm.

She had to stand before him like she didn't want to kill him with her bare hands. She hid the disgust and convinced him with the gift of the disk that she was not going to defect. She was still loyal to the "CIA" and had only needed time to understand they were in the right.

"He still thinks I'm unaware of the truth and on top of that he was grateful enough to give me a few weeks off after I gave him the disk, which 'could have compromised our whole operation in bringing down Hades'. He told me to take time to recover and I came directly here." She tries to cover up a wince at the surge of pain in her upper left arm where she had yet to attend to a nasty cut she got from her _activities_ in Taiwan. Emma is sore all over, but had felt numb to the pain when she was distracted. Talking about the events where she got her wounds made them demand to be acknowledged.

"You're hurt. I hadn't noticed before." His features alter from the sympathetic and rapt listener to one of concern. So he hadn't missed the wince then. This Jones fellow she was finding more and more surprisingly observant. "Is it a cut?"

"It's no big deal. I'm used to it." She shrugs her shoulders and masks the ache that flares with the movement. _She was fine_.

Emma picks up the pen, "Plus, I have things to deal with."

His eyebrows lift in disbelief and he gets up from his seat. It only takes him a moment to walk across the room and through the door, shutting it behind him and leaving her alone in her surprise. She waits a few moments for him to return, but he doesn't so she works on concluding her statement.

She can't help but be astonished that he left her alone. He doesn't know for sure that she isn't pretending- she could have the perfect opportunity now to go bug the place or steal information.

He must have told someone to watch the door or something because there is no way he already trusts her. But she has the feeling he didn't.

The last line of her statement is being written when he walks back in the room she estimates about ten minutes later. She observes out of the corner of her eye that he is carrying a bag he places on the table. From it he brings out a water bottle and painkillers putting them in front of her. He then stares at her expectantly.

She doesn't move to take the pills despite the aches. Instead, her eyes narrow as she looks for his motives. What does he get from this?

His eyebrows lift pointedly and he motions with his eyes to the pills. She finally relents when she realizes the discomfort is only growing and she really wants the pills to ease the soreness. As she pops the pills in her mouth and takes a swig of water, his smile is definitely one of satisfaction. He again reaches into the bag for more.

_What is he, Mary Poppins?_

This time he brings out material to clean and bandage her concealed wound.

"It's really fine. You don't need to do all of this."

Killian shakes his head a little, "Swan, don't be stubborn. You're about to start a journey to take down a giant evil and it won't do any good if you're falling apart. You have to take care of yourself."

She rolls her eyes, knowing that he is right. She can't continue this numbing disconnect from everything. So she lifts the sleeve of her shirt to expose the cut that she got in moving away from a dagger's path to her heart.

He sits in the chair beside her leaning in to assess the damage and his proximity has an immediate effect on her. She can feel her heart speed up a fraction as he looks from the wound to her, their faces so close she can see the small scar on his cheek and the different shades of blue blended in his irises.

"Luckily it isn't deep enough to warrant a trip to the hospital, but I will have to wrap it as band-aids won't be sufficient." He reaches across his body with his right hand to retrieve the materials to clean the wound and she becomes conscious of the fact that he has been avoiding using his left hand this whole time.

Nothing seems outwardly wrong with it, but he hasn't moved it at all.

"This may be a bit cold." His arm brushes against hers and the moment he touches her, she feels this overwhelming desire to pull back. He is affecting her _too much_. She has never experienced this and she has had to invade the personal space of, and been invaded by, many attractive men in her line of work. It feels as though her body is waking up for the first time after a long slumber.

He is so gentle in the cleaning process that she barely feels the sting from the damaged flesh. She watches him as he disinfects and applies antiseptic noticing the way his eyebrows furrow in concentration.

_She has got to get a hold of herself_. She needs this silence to end so her mind isn't free to wander. "Is your hand okay?"

A small chuckle escapes him as he reaches for the roll of gauze. "Ah. I was wondering if you would catch that."

"You don't have to tell me. I shouldn't have asked." She observes him bring the roll to his mouth, which he uses to aid in unrolling the bandaging with his good hand. A simple act, but combined with his eyes staring into hers as he does it, she feels the heat of a blush work its way across her cheeks.

"I don't mind. It'll be okay, it's just recovering from an incident that left it temporarily paralyzed. I'm doing physical therapy and regaining more and more access, see?" He brings up the aforementioned hand and she sees the limited function it has, but at least it does move. "The doctors say with time it will heal completely. Unfortunately, it means that I can't do what I was trained for as my injury would be a problem in the field." He adds an 'if you know what I mean" kind of wink letting her know exactly what he means.

Now it makes sense why he is so unlike the by-the-book, stiff workers she has seen all day. Why he truly seems to understand her world. He isn't a desk agent. He's a spy.

She gives him a sympathetic smile, as she comprehends the annoyance in his earlier joke at having to babysit. When you are use to action and risking your life, this kind of work seems mundane. He must be going crazy not able to be out in the field. "I'm sorry."

"So was I. Until it led me to meeting you." He doesn't give her time to respond as he brings the final bandaging up towards the abrasion. He places one end on her arm and uses his immobile hand to point to it, finally making her tear her eyes from his. "Would you mind?"

She catches his meaning and holds that end in place as he wraps the bandage securely. His touch is filled with tenderness and it soothes her, she already knows she will miss it when he finishes. She can feel the concern, like he is trying to treat not only her physical wounds, but also those that cover her heart. It's as though he knows how much this means to her, being taken care of, even if she would never admit it to herself.

She recognizes this is a dangerous road. This could lead to caring and she can't have that. She knows what having people care about her does. She wants to run away, but she doesn't.

When she leaves today it will be the last time she sees Killian Jones and there will no longer be a risk. This thought comforts the anxiety, but also brings disappointment. If only she could feel like a normal person, not someone who keeps people out for their safety and her own.

If only her world wasn't so damn complicated.

Finding the silence dangerous again, she tells him her statement is ready for authentication.

"Brilliant. Then I shall arrange safe transport to make sure no one from SD-6 discovers you were here." He fastens the end of the bandage and removes the touch that she simultaneously craves and fears. "After it is all verified, Gold estimates a couple weeks, then you will be contacted and detailed about meetings with your handler. That's when the work to dismantle Hades' network will officially begin."

Killian looks proudly at the finished product on her arm, "Teamwork." He smiles wide, "Looks like we work well together."

"Yes, it's too bad we won't have an opportunity to do it again. It was nice to meet you though and I hope your hand heals quickly."

"You think now that I found you I'm going to leave you? Not when Swan and Jones is such an excellent name for a duo." He cracks a grin excited about his secret. "Haven't you guessed who has been assigned as your handler?"

_Mixed feelings._

"I see."

"Calm down, love." He teases in response to her monotone reply. "No need to make such a scene. They had to assign me to something while I'm out of commission."

Half of her mouth lifts in a small smile. She really can't help it around him (she is going to have to fix that). He gets up and collects the excess supplies placing it all back into the bag. "Well I'll make the preparations for your ride." He walks towards the door and says with utter confidence, "I'll see you soon."

It comes out with an edge because she knows that he can't possibly trust that she will be confirmed and work with him, he can't know she won't betray him, "You don't know that. This could be just a trick, a ploy to get a mole in the CIA. You can't know that I'm good."

He turns, looks her straight in the eye and says with no hesitation before walking out of the room,

"Yes, I can."

* * *

**So I really hope some of you liked the first part (let me know if you did because that motivates me to get the words on paper if I know someone cares if I do). I have some really fun things planned for this story- secret rendezvous and the like- so despite this being a lot of groundwork there will be a lot of fluff scenes and things that would never happen in the world of spies. Let's just say these two are definitely going to push the boundaries and bend the rules!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks so much for the excitement for this story on here and tumblr! All of the reviews, favorites, and follows mean so much and are definitely motivating. I was so motivated initially that I almost had the second part done a week later... but then I ran into a part that was harder for me to write and sadly it made me take longer. **_

_**This is inspired by Alias and for the person who asked if David Anders inspired it- I fell in love with David Anders on Alias (which I watched before OUAT started) and then I was SO excited when I found he would be on OUAT. I remember seeing the promo and freaking out lol. Him being connected to both probably helped me formulate the idea when I was trying to think up what story I wanted to write but this was mostly inspired by my love of Sydney and Vaughn's love story- wanting to be together but in dangerous circumstances that create obstacles and how they interact in that situation. Plus I can see similarities in Sydney and Emma- both so strong/kickass and so emotionally vulnerable. They are such beautiful characters.**_

_**I can't wait to write some of the things I have planned for this story.** **So here is the 2nd part. I really hope you find some enjoyment in it!**_

* * *

It took thirteen days before the CIA officially cleared Emma Swan and the first rendezvous with her was scheduled. That meant thirteen days since Killian had met her, yet she remained in his thoughts.

_What was it about her that left such a lasting impression?_

She is beautiful; there's no denying that with her golden curls and alluring green eyes. He also hadn't overlooked her stunning figure that despite being toned from years of action, still looked so soft.

But it was more than her beauty. Killian had felt an instant connection the moment he looked past her tough exterior. He saw a kindred pain behind the mask, one created from betrayal and loss. And also from loneliness.

It had caused old wounds so long ignored to momentarily open up within him and a deep ache in his heart to reemerge. It made him want to hold her in his arms and protect her from the hurt he knew all too well, but he knew he couldn't do that. More than just not knowing each other well enough, he understood she needed to hold on to her unfeeling façade and channel her feelings elsewhere. He had been there.

This isn't something easily fixed. It isn't a mere scratch, but a gaping hole within her that would take time to heal. In all honesty he doesn't even know what would close it, he only knows how to survive with it. _Is there even a way to feel whole again?_

He's still waiting for the answer.

Robin's claim from where he sits on the other side of the desk brings Killian out of his reverie, "I think this is the first time I've seen you in a genuinely good mood since…well, you know." He gestures to Killian's injured hand and then extracts an apple from the brown paper bag on the desk.

Killian glances at the appendage that's been such a nuisance as of late. He really has been in a piss poor mood ever since he was brought in for recovery and relegated to the office work he despises. It's all so monotonous. There's none of the risk or excitement, which he has craved in recent years. Killian has felt trapped in this office for eight months now, bitter that his hand is holding him back and everyone knows it.

Robin gives a knowing smile.

"I think it's because you get to meet with Ms. Swan today," he announces between bites of red delicious, "I haven't heard you complain about your new assignment, which is quite the change since you've been difficult about everything else."

Killian allows his confusion to show on his face in response, "I've no idea what you're talking about. My improved disposition has nothing to do with the Swan girl." He reaches for Robin's bag of snacks and snags some pretzels. "It's just I've come to realize that this handler assignment could provide more excitement than I previously thought."

Robin eyes Killian for his theft and moves the bag out of reach to avoid more plundering of the snacks. "Uh-huh. And where exactly is this excitement coming from if not from being around Ms. Swan? It isn't like _you're_ the double agent."

"Oi mate, are you trying to dampen my lifted spirits? I'll be putting my own safety at risk too, you know. Getting involved in Hade's organization, especially as the handler for a mole, _will_ put a target on my back."

Robin scoffs, "And why does it sound like you are thrilled about that aspect?" He leans in and takes on a solemn tone, "I thought the injury would have made you less reckless. Ever since Liam-"

"Let's not, shall we?" Killian curt remark cuts Robin off the moment he senses the conversation's change in direction.

Robin observes his friend for a few moments before letting out a resigned sigh. "Okay, but remember this isn't a game you're entering. It's serious and more than your life is on the line. Emma is going to be in constant danger and you won't be out in the field to help her if things go south."

Killian feels a mixture of not only irritation that his friend believes he doesn't realize the gravity of the matter, but also that protective instinct rise up in him when he thinks of her hurt. "Iknow and I'm going to stay by the book on this. I'll just act like you- the ideal handler."

He gets to his feet and mockingly salutes Robin. "I'll do you proud, sir."

Robin chuckles and the soberness shifts. "I am an _excellent_ leader. If you follow my shining example then you will be a hell of a handler there's no doubt about it. But we both know following is easier said than done when it comes to you."

_True. _

"I know you can do it though." Robin smiles teasingly, "And don't think for a second you fooled me. I know you're pleased you get to work with her on a constant basis."

"Ah, well think what you will, however you need think it elsewhere. I have work to do."

Robin mutters "another first" and chuckles the whole way out of the office. Killian rolls his eyes and thinks how he may need to reevaluate whom he chooses to be friends with as he checks the clock ticking away on the wall.

Only three hours and twenty-eight minutes left before he sees her again and there is a surge of excitement within him (in a very professional manner of course).

* * *

Killian has been sitting in the abandoned warehouse for the past fifteen minutes waiting for the time when Emma will make her entrance. They were scheduled to arrive at different times for security purposes, as every precaution will have to be taken to keep SD-6 in the dark.

As soon as he had arrived Killian reviewed the protocol that he would be going over with her. After he finished he did it again even though it was cemented in his mind.

He wouldn't say this out loud to anyone, but the idea of being a handler makes him nervous. He's never done it before. Usually he is the one being given mission specs and having someone on the other end of the earpiece set up a method of extraction if things go wrong.

He starts to feel a twist of anxiety in his gut given that he's run out of things to preoccupy his thoughts and wishes there was something to distract him. The only thing left to do is wait.

While the time slowly passes he takes in the run-down environment that surrounds him. It's truly what you would expect from an abandoned warehouse, dark and filled with broken odds and ends scattered about the place. Not exactly an atmosphere you would go to woo a lady.

_That is definitely not a professional thought. _He criticizes himself mentally because he knows why his mind went where it wasn't supposed to go. He knows under other circumstances he would pursue Emma's affections because he has never felt connected with any woman like he had with her in the minor amount of time they spent together. He would ask her to do him the honor of letting him take her out, but he would make it special because she is special. She is the kind of woman he could picture sharing the one part of his life that he _never_ shared with anyone because it had been so important to him and Liam. Yet for some reason he could see taking _her _sailing.

He can't help it when his mind drifts to another place. The smell of salty air envelops him and he can imagine the sound of the boat cutting through the water as the sails fill with wind making it feel as if it were flying. He can picture her presence with the wind blowing through her gentle curls. He can't see a genuine smile on her face because he has yet to see one in real life, but there is a sense of contentment radiating from both of them in this secret fantasy. It just seems right.

In reality though, he knows that can't happen. Any time he sees her will be for the mission and they will risk being compromised when they are together. Plus, he is determined to act like the other handlers and that means drawing the line between trusting each other and being too friendly. It's a complicated relationship made even more complex with the additional danger of being a double.

He senses her only a few moments before he hears a voice bordering on playful, "Looks like you were right."

She's good. Very few people have been able to sneak up on him and he wonders how she was able to approach from behind when he positioned himself in an optimal location. Typically he would have felt a new presence much earlier.

"Yes, Agent Swan. Welcome to the CIA." He can hear the stiffness to his voice and immediately dislikes it. This isn't him, but he knows the assignment requires this kind of behavior. Double agent means twice the amount of danger and secrecy so he must keep his distance.

Killian motions to the chair near him as he continues, "Please have a seat so we can establish protocol for our future endeavors."

He would absolutely be making fun of the handler if he were in her shoes. It's like he's reading a script right out of the guidebook. With each word that falls from his lips he detests this version of himself more and more. Normally he can adopt any persona easily, as he has had to do on countless occasions, but he is failing at this. It's awkward and probably even more formal than Robin sounds when he is working with an asset.

_Must be the nerves. _

Emma moves to the metal chair and sits as he goes on. "We have to go over all the details in this file, but it shouldn't take too long."

Her eyes narrow slightly and he can tell she is evaluating him, probably trying to determine why he has had such a change of character. Possibly trying to see if he's joking. He sees a flash of something before she sits straighter in her chair and her expression becomes neutral, one for the job. _Disappointment?_

Killian hands her the file, which she immediately opens and begins perusing.

"There are multiple codes and procedures that will have to be memorized before you leave. And you can't take the file with you for security purposes."

She doesn't look up when she speaks, but he can hear the annoyance underlying her even voice. "This isn't my first day as a spy. Even if I was working for the wrong side, I know how this works. I'm not going to need my hand held like a child."

Just like that he feels her close off. They are back to the beginning and he has lost any progress from their first meeting where she allowed him to see that sliver of who she is. It's as if the book has been slammed shut and she is once again letting him only see the cover.

Killian feels the loss immediately. This is the tough, closed-off Emma. The one he knows wouldn't let anyone, let alone him, bandage her wounds and take care of her. It's clear that if he is going to be all business then so is she.

He bites back a comment that he would respond with under different circumstances (she's the one who brought up holding hands) and continues, "Right, well let's begin with how you'll communicate details about your assigned missions with SD-6 so that the CIA will be able to create a counter mission before you and I meet."

He begins explaining how she will throw away a brown paper bag with the particulars of her assignment on it in certain trashcans at the drop sites near places she frequents. How a CIA agent will collect the bag and from there a plan will be formulated to counter SD-6 progress (and ensure they do not obtain more weapons and power), as well as take advantage of opportunities to gather information that will help identify Hades all while maintaining Emma's cover.

The information he practiced repeatedly is recited easily, but in the back of his mind he thinks about this new dynamic developing between them and how much he doesn't want it like this.

He details the signal for when they are to meet. She will receive a call from a wrong number asking for Storybrooke Subs because the actual number for the business is only one digit different than her own. This method of contact works well since her phone is most likely tapped and could potentially be answered by her roommate. Killian shows her the varying codes that will be used to communicate and authenticate and watches her effortlessly absorb the information, taking only a short time to memorize everything.

Her focused green eyes darting across the page while processing and storing the data mesmerizes him and he can't tear his eyes away. She looks as though she is in her own world and he wonders what her thoughts are on everything he has presented since she has remained silent. She doesn't seem like the type to stay silent on things she has a problem with and he feels the pull of a small smile when he recalls the first time she spoke to him.

It surprises Killian when Emma abruptly looks up, catching him studying her and meeting his gaze head on, but he doesn't avert his eyes from the intensity of her stare and the electricity in the air that accompanies it.

Instead he fights off the smirk that forms and carries on, "In case of emergency, if things go wrong on a mission or you are compromised, I will be in charge of making things right whether enacting a back up plan or bringing you in for protection. We don't want you to be in danger and as you can see-"

"How am I supposed to know you have my back?" Her words are harsh, edged with anger and distrust. "How do I know that when it comes down to it the CIA won't decide to risk my life for the potential reward? Or they decide I'm a dispensable asset not worth letting SD-6 discover they are being monitored so no rescue happens? What if these _plans _don't work?"

He understands her worries and frustration because she is about to do the most perilous thing in the spy world and she has just experienced a great betrayal. He understands why she would have trouble thinking an organization she is just beginning to work with will put her first, especially when she has been working with an organization that doesn't. He understands where she is coming from and knows she is justified for feeling this way.

But he can't help the frustration rise up within him at her accusation because how could she think he would do that? Doesn't she realize how hard he is working to show her that he can be responsible? That he is taking this seriously and will keep her as safe as possible? _He wouldn't be putting himself through the trouble of acting like a model handler if he didn't care. _

The frustration shows as he attempts to calmly assert, "The CIA protects it's own and you are a CIA agent now."

Killian sees that his words do impact her as she takes them in, but he wants more. He wants her to understand just how invested he is in this because he wants her to trust him and not just the CIA. Plus he doesn't think he can truly get through to her if he continues to act like this detached agent.

In a softer voice he elaborates, "You can know that you will be taken care of because we are a team. You're gonna have to try something new and trust someone eventually and I think you _will_ realize I'm here for you. From now on we are in this _together._"

Emma searches his face and he once again can see a crack of the concealed side of her peaking through as she accepts what he says as true. It feels good.

He smiles. "Remember, it's Swan and Jones taking the spy world by storm. The most attractive team to grace the planet."

A grin grows as he pictures them as a crime-fighting duo, which would probably involve leather outfits of some kind to verify their badass image. "It's a pity the public won't be able to shower us with adoration since the team will have to be a secret."

There is a look of disbelief before Emma shakes her head slightly with the ghost of a smile in her features, "I presume this means that you're back to being yourself?"

She seems glad about that so he decides to hell with being professional. They are going to be working together for a long time and he would much rather be himself.

"Why Swan, it looks like you missed me."

She rolls her eyes, "Actually, I just need someone to be real in my life. There's so much pretending and lies that it'd be nice to just be who we are. Both of us need a break from pretenses." A small smile lights her face as she informs him, "Plus, if I had to deal with annoying robotron any longer than I would've had to punch you in the face."

He laughs at that. "I would have completely understood, love."

It's natural and effortless to be himself around her. Giving her the information flows much easier and the time passes until they have run out of things that need to be discussed. Emma hands Killian back the file, but doesn't immediately get up to leave.

"When we went over call signs you told me mine would be generated before I go out in the field, but you didn't tell me about yours. If we're getting to know each other and I'll have to use it when we're on comms, don't you think you should tell me the story behind it?" She raises her eyebrows and the last words come out with a hint of teasing, "In the file it said yours is 'Captain'."

He certainly wasn't expecting this, but he supposes her showing interest in him is a good sign for building trust.

"What makes you think there's a story behind it?"

"Oh _come on._ There's almost always a story attached and yours is _captain. _That reeks of inside story."

"Quite perceptive, Swan." He hesitates as he considers how much he is willing to divulge. "Usually I only tell people part of the reason, which is that I own a boat. A sailboat in case you were wondering."

"You have a boat?" It comes out incredulous.

"Do you find that hard to believe or does it just excite you?" He winks at her and adds, "Ladies do like captains."

Emma scoffs, "I'm just trying to picture it. I think I can see it even though I've never been sailing, typically my experiences with boats are for the job and not for leisure."

"I grew up around the water and have sailed my whole life. There's really nothing like it. You get out and it's just you and the water…it's an escape. When I'm out there nothing is wrong."

It pleases him to talk about his passion and share a huge element of who he is with her. At his description he sees Emma react with longing to the picture he has painted of freedom from the burden of problems. "It sounds perfect."

It's unwise, but the words come out before he can stop them, "When all this is over I can take you and you can experience it for yourself."

_Fool._ He discovers that he's scratching behind his ear, a nervous habit he thought he kicked long ago, and forces his hand to stop as he waits to see how she will respond to the proposal.

"Yeah if you still want to, that'd be cool."Emma glances down shyly and there is a faint blush working its way across her cheeks.

_More motivation to take down Hades._

She clears her throat and looks back up with her composure regained, "So you said that was only part of the reason?"

"I did, although I tend to withhold the full reason due to its embarrassing nature. It comes from a phase in my youth where I may have had an obsession with pirates." Killian's head bows to avoid seeing Emma during his admission. "Particularly Captain Hook from Peter Pan, which may have led to a photograph of me as a young lad dressed in costume as him."

He looks up and sees the amused expression on Emma's face. He shrugs his shoulders and shakes his head at the memory, "A picture that Liam, my arse of a brother, took it upon himself to keep framed on his desk and show everyone at the agency when we first started working there. They all agreed 'captain' would be a fitting call sign for me after that."

As much as the story pains him to tell, for more than just the humiliation of his past self, this telling comes with an unforeseen benefit. She laughs.

It's restrained, but it's a real laugh. He can see how much she enjoyed the story and picturing him decked out in a pirate costume. It's as if she has forgotten her troubles. The mood is lighthearted and it's like they are normal people getting to know each other, "That's the best call sign story I've heard. I'm going to need to see this picture though, you know, in order to know who I'm working with."

"Not gonna happen." He chuckles, "I'm afraid you would be in awe and immediately fall for me."

"I think I'll risk it, buddy. If you won't show me than I'll just have to arrange to meet Liam, which shouldn't be too hard since he works at the CIA."

"He worked at the CIA." Emma's face drops when she senses the change and mirrors his soberness. "He's gone now."

Killian can see her waiting for him to elaborate, but this is one story he isn't willing to tell. He hasn't talked to anyone about it.

She inspects him and must see that it is not a topic for discussion because she steps away from the sensitive material, "So do you have a parrot then? Don't all pirates have parrots?"

She teases him and he silently thanks her for not pushing the matter.

"You know you may tease me about being a pirate, but I think you're forgetting who will be there when _your _call sign is made, princess." His grin is wicked as he strokes his chin in thought. "Hmmm I think a princess does suit you."

"You must be joking. What about me says princess?"

"Well, you certainly have the commanding nature down. Plus, with me as a pirate having a princess counterpart works well. I think that settles it. I'll arrange for 'Buttercup'." He looks at her expectantly for a reaction and isn't disappointed by the disbelief on her face.

"Really? Buttercup?" Her expression turns triumphant; "It just so happens 'The Princess Bride' is one of my favorite movies so that doesn't bother me. Although you're definitely no Westley so let's stick to Captain Hook for you. There's a closer resemblance."

"Well you may be blind, but at least you have good taste in movies."

Emma's eyebrows rise. "I can see just fine."

She gets up and he realizes just how long they have been together and how he should have been back in the office by now.

"I guess I'll see you soon then, Hook." She smirks and turns to leave.

He is about to retort, but stops because he realizes what he really wants to say. He knows she is going back to SD-6 for the first time since she became a double. "Good luck tomorrow, Swan."

Emma doesn't stop walking just calls from over her shoulder. "I don't need luck."

"Of course, your majesty." He chuckles under his breath when she sways her hips confidently as she retreats from his view fully aware his eyes are on her.

_This pirate is definitely in trouble. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for reading- for following, favoriting and leaving reviews. You make me excited to write more and it means a lot to me. I'm hoping the next update comes out faster than this did (if you want to motivate me come do so on tumblr because that is where my lazy butt will be). I'm looking forward to writing more because there will be a lot of cuteness, desire, and danger on it's way. **

* * *

Emma swipes the access badge she lifted off an unsuspecting employee in the lobby and the door leading from the stairwell to the 9th floor opens. She feels the familiar rush, the excitement that sparks within her as the risk of getting caught grows, and she has to resist the smile that threatens to appear.

It's her first day back in the field.

She didn't realize just how much she missed it, probably because she has been so distracted by all the emotions raging within her lately. But she's addicted to the excitement and the danger and today she is finally getting her fix.

The potential of having to fight or escape buzzes through her body as she scans the hallway checking to make sure her path is clear. There are multiple cameras along the white walls, but nobody in sight.

David, who has been her trusted partner for years, hacked into the system and is looping the feed of the empty hallway so she will be invisible to the guards who monitor the security screens.

He's in a parked van outside of the building, but she knows he has her back. They have been on so many missions together that the trust is deeply engrained. Emma knows that there's a special kind of bond that develops between partners because of the countless times they have had to rely on the other in life-threatening situations.

_Which makes keeping the truth about SD-6 from him all the harder._

Emma feels a twinge of guilt every time she thinks about his unwavering faith in the "CIA". What would David even say if he knew what she did? She can't tell him that right now the actual CIA is listening to the mission.

David may be in the dark about that, but not Emma. She is hyper aware of the extra set of ears listening as it adds a whole new level of danger given that SD-6 could discover the CIA tapped their communications. _Not because the one eavesdropping is her handler with the gorgeous blue eyes_.

The man that for some reason has crossed her mind even in the most inconvenient moments, wondering what his life is like because he is a mystery to her and she wants to know more or even thinking about his incredibly unreal looks. (but only because she can appreciate such a fine specimen)

She realizes her focus has shifted, which doesn't happen on the job, and pulls her mind back to engage in the present ignoring the silent presence she knows is there. Instead, she confirms the path is clear with David and he navigates her through the maze of hallways to the desired room. They work like a well-oiled machine as he guides her on whether to hold back or duck into a different hallway in order to avoid being seen by employees coming out of their labs.

She has successfully conned her way onto the secure floor of a building in New York housing the prototype of a weapon desired by many criminal organizations, including SD-6. It could give immense power to those who produce such a sought-after weapon and the fact a rival developed it only adds to the incentive for SD-6 to acquire it.

Of course, her boss Peter Malcolm didn't share this reason with Emma. He still thinks she believes the crap he spouted in the mission briefing like the rest of her team.

**_She had arrived at the bank with a knot in her stomach. It was all so familiar as the elevator lowered down to the hidden floor beneath the cover business. But everything was different for her._**

**_Emma went through security and was identified by retinal scan before she entered the bustle of SD-6 headquarters. Nothing had changed. Everyone continued on because their worlds hadn't been turned upside down. She almost envied their ignorance for a brief moment. That is until her eyes landed on her boss._**

**_Her first day back and all she could think about were the various methods she could kill him as he welcomed her with open arms. He asked how the break had been and she imagined choking the life out of him while she answered with a forced smile. He told her how much they had felt her absence and she pictured stabbing him in the heart so he could feel what she had felt when they killed Graham and she learned the truth. _**

**_That's if he even has a heart._**

**_Emma had felt sick sitting at the conference room table where the operations are detailed. She had once been proud to occupy a seat there, but now her coworkers, her friends, surround her as they soak up Malcolm's lies and all the memories of her time at the table turn bitter. _**

**_She couldn't say a thing to them. They believed the purpose of stealing the weapon plans were to keep it out of the hands of criminals and off the streets. They thought they would be doing good instead of collecting it for the enemy they all wanted to bring to justice._**

**_David had sat at his normal place on Emma's right and had shot her a grin every couple of minutes to show just how pleased he was to have her back beside him. When she had first found him that morning and he had pulled her into a huge bear hug. He told her how glad he was that his partner was back as it didn't feel right working with anyone else. He had also added in a lowered voice that as nice as her temporary replacement was, he wasn't sure he could take being in the field with Thomas anymore or his ear would fall off. It was well known that the boy could talk and Emma couldn't help but laugh as her partner shared some stories of assignments with him during her absence._**

**On the other side of Emma sat her good friend Mary Margaret who doesn't work in the field, but is still an integral member of the team. She provides devices for the more scientific needs of the operation. Emma probably wouldn't survive without all the gadgets that Mary Margaret designs for the missions. Basically she is the tech geek-all genius, imagination, and kindness wrapped up in a tiny package.**

**_Emma had missed her comforting presence while she was on leave and wished she could confess because no one could soothe her hurt like Mary Margaret. She had reached out and squeezed Emma's hand during Malcolm's welcome back speech most likely because she had misinterpreted Emma's hate for the man as discomfort at being the spotlight of a speech. _**

**_Her friends were so happy the trio was reunited to fight the evil of the world as they had since college. And despite Emma not wanting to be back with the knowledge she now possesses, it was nice to be working with her friends again. She just didn't want to work with them under the circumstances. All through the rest of the day she wondered if she would break or if they would see what she had hidden so well. _**

**_Thankfully her years of practice had allowed Emma to maintain her composure. She would have to keep this secret from them and she would have to resist hurting the balding man with the weasel face sitting at the head of the table. _**

**_At least for now._**

Through her earpiece the familiar voice gives the final directions, "Turn to the left and it should be the first room."

She follows David's instructions and then there's only a door that stands between her and the object she is after. Emma extracts the gadget she had been given to hack the door's insanely complex lock from her bag. She watches as it decodes and she feels a sense of fascination and satisfaction as the door clicks open. Having access to cool toys is definitely a perk of being a spy.

Her voice comes out hushed as she prepares to enter the room. "I'm in."

There's no camera in the lab so David doesn't have eyes on it, which means she is going in uncertain of what or who she will see. She opens the door wider and slips inside before silently clicking it closed behind her.

A quick initial sweep of the room, which is full of projects in progress, and Emma spies a scientist engrossed in her work. The late hour made it more likely that most of the workers would have left for the day, but apparently this woman is a workaholic.

Emma silently approaches the scientist, but the woman suddenly turns from her work to get something on a nearby counter and spots the intruder.

The lady's eyes widen and she exclaims in a sharp tone, "Hey you're not supposed to be in here!"

"Just what do you think you are doing in a restricted area?" Her eyes narrow and she begins reaching towards a panel that Emma assumes possesses a button to alert security. "Who are y-"

The question dies on her lips as Emma's fist connects with her head and she slumps to the floor unconscious.

"The area is clear" she informs David over the comms. "I'm going radio silent while I collect the device and the records."

"Copy that." Her partner replies and their communication is cut off.

She moves to the computer and connects Mary Margaret's device that will copy the plans then wipe the system. As it begins to do its work Emma reaches out to her silent observers at the CIA on their secure line.

"Come in, Base camp."

A moment later that enticing and accented voice is in her ear. "This is Base camp. Go ahead, Buttercup."

She can hear the damn smile in his voice as he gets to use the call sign he assigned to her for the first time. Her eyes roll even though he can't see her and she can't help break a little out of her normal professionalism.

"Aye, aye Captain." She hears a snicker, but he doesn't say anything as she continues. "I'm currently in the target location searching for the device. Has any further intel been gathered on where the prototype is being kept?"

The last time they talked when she had detailed the assignment to him and he told her the counter mission, neither SD-6 nor the CIA knew where in this lab it would be. The organization was able to keep that secret at least.

"Unfortunately, the only info we have is that it is kept within that lab so you'll have to look around. I'll keep an eye on the camera feed outside the door so you'll have warning if someone is coming at least."

She scans her surroundings ignoring all the models out in the open. Any potential place is searched until Emma finally finds a safe behind a concealed panel.

"Got it." She announces as she brings the prototype out of the cracked safe. She stows it in the purse she brought with her and goes to check on the computer progress.

"Fantastic. Just get out of there safe and we'll see you at the rendezvous." He begins to say something else, but stops and is silent for a moment before he continues again with urgency, "Wait, you have to get out of there now there's-"

Killian's words are cutoff as David breaks radio silence and Emma discovers why she must rush. "You've got an incoming security guard about to turn down your hallway. Move."

Emma swiftly shoves Mary Margaret's computer device in her purse as it finished the data wipe. She glances down at the prostrate form on the floor and makes a quick decision reaching for the white lab coat on the unconscious woman.

She enters the hallway just as the security guard turns towards her and she takes a deep breath pretending to study the folder she stole from the lab. The key is to not look inconspicuous. You don't want to stand out as not fitting in or trying to hard to not be noticed. Emma is used to finding the balance and hiding in plain sight, but she is already calculating what to do if she is caught.

Emma sees from the corner of her eye the quick glance he does at the ID badge hanging from around her neck. Luckily this company is so big he must not know all the employees and she looks like she belongs.

As they walk past each other she hears, "Have a nice evening, ma'am".

She briefly glances up and gives a small smile,"Thanks. You too."

Emma retraces the way she came and minutes later she is reunited with David. He smiles as she takes off the white coat and the van starts to move, "So did you miss it?"

"I really did. Although this was pretty easy so ask me again when we have to do something dangerous." They both smile at that and sit back to relax now that they are on their way home.

* * *

When they arrive at the airport an hour later she sees the CIA agent approaching by his identifying baseball cap and David is oblivious as the brush pass occurs. The agent walks away with the data and the prototype and she and David head toward security.

* * *

Saturdays have always been Emma's day to run errands. She likes the mundane tasks that make her feel normal, if only for a few hours. Even spies have to go shopping for groceries.

However, now that she is a double agent needing clandestine meetings with her handler her outings are now seen as opportunities. Which means that her trip to the grocery store is no longer the spy-free time she craves.

The day after she returned from New York she received the message that he would find her in the store the next day around the normal time she goes. It's easier to have it during her regular schedule in case SD-6 checks up on her.

Emma followed protocol as she made her way to her usual store, scanning to make sure she didn't have a tail, and already she felt a bit of resentment for this breach of her precious downtime.

She's in the produce section reaching for a plastic bag to get some fruit when she spots his dark head of hair approaching out of the corner of her eye. Killian saunters up to the bin across from her and she notices he's munching on a cookie from an open box in the grocery basket slung across his left forearm.

Emma raises an eyebrow at that, which he must see because a faint smile plays at the corner of his mouth. He tosses some bananas into his basket and moves to the stand near her.

She doesn't turn to acknowledge his presence, but evaluates him as she pretends to inspect a nectarine. He is wearing a simple navy blue t-shirt and jeans. She knows he has to blend, but it still throws her off seeing him in clothes he wouldn't wear to the office. It's almost like they are normal people not about to have a secret meeting.

The shirt is form fitting and Emma feels a surge of appreciation that she gets to see more of the body that's usually pretty concealed by a suit. Now she has a better picture as the shirt clings to his muscles and although she knew his body had to be good, an unexpected heat rises on her skin as her mind wanders with the visual. Her eyes linger a bit too long and she feels his eyes watching her look at him.

Emma tears her gaze from his biceps and a faint blush comes over her at being caught. But when she looks at his face she realizes he was doing the same thing. It's their first time seeing each other in the real world. Even if they have to steal glances and use hushed tones, they get to peak into who the other is when they aren't on the job.

And that's when she realizes she is wearing her comfy and not at all appealing clothes. She moves to get some grapes and curses herself mentally for not having the forethought when she was dressing. _Not that it matters. She just doesn't feel comfortable having someone from work see her in sweatpants. Anyone from work…not just him._

He pops another cookie in his mouth and asks without looking at her, "Want one, Swan?"

She bites her lip for a moment and then her brain catches up to what he is offering because the cookies were not on her mind or what she's craving. Emma scoffs, "Sharing Oreos doesn't seem very discrete. Plus, _I_ usually wait until I've actually bought my food before eating it."

"It isn't like I won't purchase them, Swan, and they are delicious. Nobody said we couldn't eat while we work." He notices her eyeing the cookie container and a satisfied smirk sets on his face. "And besides they're Double Stuf."

_Well, who can resist? She's only human. _

Emma sends him a look at his smugness, but sneaks one out of the container because no one around them to see. She takes a bite before continuing. "Malcolm didn't suspect any switch had been made. It seems like this mission was a success, even if we aren't any closer to identifying Hades."

She can hear the disappointed note that seeped in when thinking about not having progress in her fight to bring down SD-6. She knows Killian heard it too.

He glances up at her, "We're only just beginning and every bit counts even if it doesn't feel like it now. It isn't about cutting off an arm of the monster. We want to kill the monster."

He comes a bit closer and stares straight into her eyes. She can't help but shuffle on her feet a bit, because she feels as though he sees her soul with the intensity he is emitting. "I swear to you that I will not rest until we have taken down the whole network. You _will_ have justice."

She doesn't say anything in response even though she knows he is completely sincere in his vow. Instead her eyes drop and she turns back toward her cart rearranging some of the items because she needs to do something.

The mood lightens as he continues, "The tech division was able to make a decent replica of the prototype. With the key component missing and altered mechanisms, it will lead SD-6 to a dead-end if they work to develop it."

The real version that Emma had retrieved now sat in CIA headquarters with the fake prototype and blueprints delivered to SD-6 by Emma after a CIA agent made the drop into her purse when she landed in Los Angeles. Malcolm was very glad for the victory and Emma won't deny she did get some pleasure from him celebrating a failure.

"We'll make contact after your next assignment is issued. Perhaps the next one will lead to more useful information about the network." She nods and he begins to move away since there isn't more to say, but stops and turns towards her. "Your partner, David, it said in your file you've known him since before you joined SD-6?"

The question confuses her because she doesn't know where Killian is going with this, but she answers, "Yeah, David and I have known each other for a long time. We were recruited together actually. SD-6 likes to do that because it helps agents maintain their cover if they have someone to talk to. Reduces the chances they will tell someone outside of the organization, I guess."

His face let's her know the answer didn't satisfy him. There's something weighing on his mind. His next words come out like he is trying too hard to be nonchalant, "Ah. You seemed very _close_."

Emma's eyebrows raise and a grin forms as she realizes his real question. "You want to know if there's something going on with me and David romantically?"

She laughs but tries to stifle it as they are still in public. "Ew. No." Her nose wrinkles at the thought, "He's practically family. And I bet his wife wouldn't approve."

A quiet "oh" comes from him as though the answer didn't matter, but there is relief that he can't completely hide. Her laugh dies out and she questions, "Why'd you want to know?"

"Just curious." He smiles, "Best if I know about the people in your life as your handler and everything. So he's married?"

"To my other friend who works at the agency actually. Her name's Mary Margaret. They joined already dating; otherwise couples are rare in our work. SD-6 discourages fraternization between agents."

"So does the CIA."

There is a silent pause until Emma's eyes follow his movement as he reaches for the cookies, bringing two out and handing her one. She inspects the rest of his basket wondering what type of food he likes, trying to get one more clue into his life. It's filled with various kinds of junk food and very little of any other kind of food.

She naturally checks to make sure she hadn't imagined that he was in shape by sweeping her eyes up and down his body before she blurts out, "Okay, I gotta know. Do you live in a gym? Or do you eat anything besides junk because how are you not 300 pounds?"

He quirks his eyebrow in amusement at her, but says nothing. She keeps going because it astounds her. "Seriously, we are surrounded by healthy food and you've only picked out one fruit. Get some vegetables or something."

A hearty laugh escapes him. "I see. You must care about me if you're worried about my health."

Her eyes roll and she teases, "Nope, I don't care about you one bit. I'm worried that you won't be focused because of all the sugar in your body and I need you sharp on the job."

"Oh so you only care about yourself then?" His voice is playful and he makes an exaggerated move of out putting a bag of mini carrots into his basket. "Satisfied?"

"Very."

He rips the plastic away and opens the zip lock on the carrots bringing one out to eat. He takes a bite and cracks a smile at her, waiting for her to comment.

She eyes him and obliges, "If you eat all the food in here, you'll have nothing by the time you leave. You could wait you know."

"Quite right, Swan." He steps a bit closer into her space and leans in slightly as though he is going to share a secret. He stares into her eyes, and her head clouds at the proximity. His words are low, "It's just hard to resist seizing an opportunity when something I want is right in front of me."

It takes a few moments before Emma remembers how to breathe. He is close and his words full of a double meaning and she really wants to run, but at the same time she can't imagine wanting to be anywhere else.

He grins and yet Emma is pretty sure she spots longing in the depths of his eyes. He's definitely a take action kind of man, but she knows nothing can happen even if they both want something to happen between them. Not in the situation they're in.

_And she wouldn't want it anyway. _Even as she thinks it, she knows it's a lie.

He nods at her and slowly walks away. She is still dazed for a beat after he disappears from view and then shakes her head before resuming her shopping. She discovers when she breaks out of the aimless stare she was giving the peanut butter that she can't help thinking about the look he gave her or the way her heart skipped erratically at his nearness.

She sees him once more from afar as he walks out of the store with his purchases.

_Maybe having him in her personal routines wouldn't be bad after all._


End file.
